


Phenomenal Cosmic Powers

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Phenomenal Cosmic Powers

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he seemed to be. He was slender, but muscular, with dark hair and brown eyes, and very attractive. He greatly resembled his mother, but he had his father’s eyes. He also had one particular trait that he shared with his grandmother Cassie and his cousin, Dawn Powell: whenever he got stressed, his eyebrow would arch sharply. No one, including Tony, would have thought anything of it, and no one did, until the next family reunion. That was when Grandma Cassie shared an incredible secret with him: their many times great grandfather Newbert Charles Caldwell had been born at the precise moment when all the cosmic forces were in complete disorder, and he had later discovered he had the power to disrupt those forces at will, a power he had passed down through the generations to certain descendants of his. One of those descendants had been Dawn Powell, another was her eleven year-old brother Paul, and another was Tony! The power was called syzygy.  Tony couldn’t believe it: he had magical powers! This was so cool! Then the thought occurred to him: how had his grandma known he had magical powers? Grandma Cassie explained that she had known because of the thing he did with his eyebrow. Dawn and Paul also did that, but the powers didn’t manifest until the age of thirteen, so they had a little while before they had to worry about Paul having powers. Their cousin, Jennifer Nicholson, didn’t have powers because the powers came down from Grandma Cassie’s side of the family, and Jen was descended from her dad and uncle’s side of the family. Dawn’s mother didn’t have powers, nor did Tony’s parents, so they had to keep their powers a secret from their family and friends. Tony soon discovered all the amazing things his powers could do, from making it snow in summer to cleaning his room without lifting a finger. However, he also discovered his powers could get worn out from overuse, meaning that they needed time to recharge when they wore out. Once they were exhausted, Tony was unable to do any more magic until they came back. Tony had a lot of fun learning to use his new powers, but he would sometimes not think things through thoroughly and his spells had unintended consequences. One such time had been when he tried to make himself popular at school. He learned quickly that popularity could become tiresome after awhile. Then one day, Tony was out with his friends in the Jets gang when their rival gang, the Sharks showed up. Tony could see that Bernardo was itching for a fight, a fight that Tony was in no mood for, so he mumbled an incantation that would stop Bernardo in his tracks and arched his eyebrow. The Jets and Sharks both couldn’t figure out what had happened. The Jets had seen Tony arch his eyebrow, and had seen Bernardo stopped in his tracks, but it took a minute or two for them to connect the two events and connect the mysterious events they had witnessed in the past with what had just happened. Riff then got mad at Tony for not telling them about his powers. They also felt left out, even after Tony explained to them that the powers were inherited through a certain side of his family, and therefore he couldn’t share them like that. Soon Riff got over it, and after that Tony and the Jets had fun exploring the ins and outs of his powers. Soon Tony discovered even more things he could do. For instance, he discovered he could go visit Grandma Cassie in Michigan with them. However, the trip was very draining on his powers because it was a rather long trip. He occasionally needed to consult with her when he got into a magical mess he couldn’t handle. Once he had managed to put his entire class to sleep with a recipe that was only supposed to instill calm in people. He had made it to attempt to calm down his rather rowdy classmates, but something had gone wrong and his entire class had wound up asleep at their desks. Fortunately, this left Tony enough time to go ask Grandma Cassie how to fix it. She had given him a potion that would reverse the effects of the first one, and Tony had been able to wake up his entire class. Afterward, Tony and his friends had a bit of a laugh over it because the prissiest girl in the class had gotten a huge grass stain all over her white pants. After that, Tony always shared every moment of the triumphs, perils, and pitfalls of his powers with his friends. There were never any secrets between them again. The End


End file.
